unknown disappearances
by hpets
Summary: Harry Potter disappears on a mission for the aurors, Then a year later a mysterious Person appears. Is this the Wizard worlds savior returned? Discontinued, there is a rewrited version if interested.
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is a story about a mysterious person appearing out of nowhere a year after Harry Potter's disappearance. Hope you like it.

Ps hpets is a silent h so it's pronounced pets.

Unknown Disappearances 

Auror Report:

Ted Yig Case

Junior Aurors:

H. Potter

R. Weasly

We set out for France on the 30th of August to secretly raid Mr Yig's Mansion. H. Potter acquired an invitation to Miss Valerie Yig's 18th Birthday Ball. Infiltrating the complex was easy as it was unexpected and H. Potter was able to venture to the upper floors early in the night. He relayed relevant information back to R. Weasly through an undetectable communication device. On ending the search H. Potter told R. Weasly to wait as he had found another door. As this information was received there was interference in the communication then the line when dead.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, as never seen again. Only a month after his 21 Birthday he vanished without a trace.


	2. Shadow

Unknown Disappearances 

Chapter 1

A young man sat cross-legged in the middle of a street, eyes closed, waiting. A long pole lay in front of him, a sward was placed across his back and daggers lay hidden on each wrist. He wore black, Karate style black pants, black long sleeved shirt and black steel capped boots. A black cloak lay beside him. He had shoulder length jest black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

Five load cracks broke the silence in the quiet suburban street. Five men in black hooded robes, wearing white masks appeared as if out of thin air. They approached the figure sitting in the street pointing their wands at him smiling gleefully thinking that they caught him unaware.

Without opening he spoke 'Thou should not come any closer, unless thou hast' balls of steel.' He warned as the men stopped, startled.

'What are you going to do about it' they laughed, ' hit us with your stick,' one uttered the words of the killing curse as a green light sped towards the man.

The light stopped, about an inch from the mans face as he opened his sparkling emerald eyes.

'Thou shouldn't have done that.' He said as he stood, picking up his pole and holding it horizontal. He side stepped the light and faced the death eaters, smiling an evil smile.

They men where shocked at the mans power. He bowed and then before the death eaters could react the young man spun his pole causing the men standing before him to fall unconscious.

Another four load cracks destroyed the quiet and the man turned to face four Auror's that all have there wands trained on him. He bent down and picked up his cloak putting it on slowly then faces the auror's again.

Before the auror's could react the man had flipped over them and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. A Mystery

AN: To answer a few questions from reviewers, the reason I put so much description into this dude was because he is the main character and you need to know what he looks like, and you can imagine the rest, plus it would have took to long if I did. (I'm very lazy). The guy was sitting in the street cause he felt like it, the death eaters attacked him cause they thought he was a muggle and they were muggle hunting and the aoror's came cause they detected DE activity. I also have to admit I can't spell so if your going to read my stories then you have to get used to it, plus I usually end up finding mistakes after I up load stories. Cheerio (H)pets.

Unknown Disappearances

Chapter 2

The auror's looked around stunned, trying the figure out where the young man had gone. One of the group went over to the five men and pulled up his sleave to reveal the dark mark, then he checked the others, also finding them with the feared mark.

'They're death eaters,' he said to his colleges.

The auror's then tied the death eaters up and took port keys from their pockets, transporting them to the ministry.

From the shadows a figure watched.

Dumbledore stood before the Order of the Phoenix in the kitchen of number 12 Grimald Place.

'From our people in the ministry we have had word of a mysterious person that knocked out five death eaters, that appeared to be muggle hunting and avoided confrontation with four auror's, to then disappear with out a trace. And from what the auror's saw he didn't hold a wand, just a long pole and a sword. From the questioning of the death eaters we are told that he did use magic to stop them and he stopped the killing cure from hitting him.'

'How is that possible' exclaimed the 22 year old Hermione, ' the only person that stopped it is …' she couldn't continue.

'How is it possible, the auror's scanned him before he disappeared and they got no magical energy from him.'

'It seems so Ron, but we cannot pass judgement on someone we know very little about.' Said Dumbledore solemnly, 'we'll just have to try and talk with him.'

'Did they find anything else, you know that we could reach him with?' piped up Remus.

'No there is no trace of him what so ever except a note that said "Quoth the raven "Nevermore", would any of you know what it means?'

'I have defiantly heard that somewhere, but I can't remember exactly, I'll look it up shall I.' Herminone said.

'That would be a great help Hermione, thank you. That should be all tonight, I call this meeting to an end.'

As weeks passed the mysterious man appeared many times always in the path of a death eater attack, but none could get close enough to see his features clearly or missed his appearance. During the weeks passed Hermione poured over every book in the Hogwarts library, looking for the answer to the small note left every time mystery man, as she called him, disappeared.

Voldemort was furious, as this mysterious person was gradually weakening his ranks, how he managed to always be there when his death eaters arrived was infuriating, and raised his suspicions of a spy within the death eater ranks. He planned to attempt to lore this man into his fortress and torture him in an attempt to stop his tricks.


	4. saved by no one

I don't own any of the characters etc.. exept the mystery man he's all mine he he he ...

Unknown Disappearances

Chapter Four

Hermione walked down the street towards her parents house and as she reached the gate she saw someone sitting there on her front step, someone unusual, but for her not unusual at all. However this someone was not good news, this someone ment trouble and lots of it.

'What are you doing here?' she asked as she strode over to them, they didn't look up, 'I said what are you doing here?' she repeated standing in front of them. They didn't look up just sat there cross-legged, with their eyes clossed, hands on their knees.

'Hello' she called into the house. 'anyone there?'

No answer, where are my parents she thought to herself, hoping they were safe.

'Hello' she said to the man in front of her waving a hand in front of his face, 'any one in there?' still no response. Damn, she thought, why won't he answer me?

Looking down at the ground she saw the only thing inbetween them, besides air of cource, his pole. She reached down.

'I wonder what he would do if i...' she trailed off grasping the fine wood in her fingers. Hermione tried to lift i, but it wouldn't budge as it weighed a tone. 'wowa that thing weighs heaps, how the hell does he lift it?' she mummbled as she stood up, not seeing the amused expression cross the young mans face before it vanished.

' Where are my parents?' she asked the stranger. He didn't respond.

Before she could ask again seven load cracks were heard as six men and one woman appeared, all pointing their wands at Hermione, but before anything could happen Mystery man stood in between Hermione and the Death eaters, facing them with his pole in hand.

'I wish thou had not come, i was having a peaceful time resting in the sun.'

'Shut it Potter, just give us the girl and no one dies' Bellatrix Lestrange growled.

'Who would thee be refering to as Potter?' he asked kindly with a hit of humor in his voice.

'Don't mess with me Potter, i know who you are.' Bellatrix spoke back venimously.

He shook his head 'Thou really should check the facts before making an accusation'

'You will die Potter, just like your parents and i'll be at the Dark Lord's side when it happens.' She exclaimed.

'May I ask who be this 'Potter' that you speak of' he asked nicely.

They all gasped, none of them noticing as a hint of a smile crosses his lips.

'You haven't heard of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world.' Hermione whispered.

'Nay, i must tell thee i have not.' he said still hiding a smile.

'You will die' Bellatrix yelled as she engaged him in battle throwing curses at him while he guarded Hermione.

He managed to knock out the two closest death eaters with ease, then throwing another to the ground knocking him out, while Hermione stunned another two. The last too standing were Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Hermione fought furiously, but then Mr Lestrange got to close to Mystery man and catch an elbow in the head knocking him out cold.

As he hit the ground there was a small pop as Voldemort appeared grabbong Hermione, then in another pop they were gone.

'Shit' he said as he whacked Bellatrix over the head causing her to pass out. He then disappeared into shadow as aoror's appeared to clean up the mess.

Great , just great. I'm chained to a chair in a room without any windows on the top story of Voldemorts castle, so much fun. Hermione thourght sarcasticly. Well at least I know were Voldemort's headquarters are if i ever get out of hear. And at least I haven't been tortured yet, but them again i have only been for about an hour. Stupid Voldemort, stupid Lestrange...

I can't believe she thought that he is Harry, i mean how could he be, he's not him, he doesn't even know who Harry is. she fumed sig... If Harry was still here he would have never let this happen, if he was still here. Hermione thought as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Hermione looked down at her feet and tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this situation, the order wouldn't even know that she was missing until tomorrow as she was going to stay at her parents over night. What use were they if they didn't even know when their members were missing. Damn. The ministry wouldn't even recognise her missing until next week. Bloody hell i'm really screwed. she pondered.

At that moment she heard the click of the lock and she looked up to see the mystery man slip silently into the room. Hermione gaped at him, how did he get in without Voldemort suspecting. He smiled as he walked quietly over to her. He placed his hands over her binds and they fell away, not even making a sound as they hit the cold stone floor. Helping her to her feet he placed his cloak around her shoulders and lead her to the door, stepping out of the door they looked down the corridor at, at least 20 or so death eaters making their way towards them.

'Hey', one yell 'What do you think your doing.' as the death eaters ran to wards them, shooting spells at them.

Mystery man looked at the death eaters, then looked at the other end of the hall where there was a large window. He grabbed Hermione and ran towards the window. As they neared it he picked Hermione up, holding her in his arms. He flipped over and hit the window with his back causing it to break . He covered Hermiones body with is own to stop any stray glass from hitting her.

They were falling feet first to the ground over 100 meters up. Mystery man pulled Hermione behind him and she raped her arms around his neck screaming her lungs out, eyes shut tight. He whistled and they landed on something hard, but she didn't get hurt. She heard the hovers of a horse as her saviour said...

'Thee can open thou eyes now and can thee stop strangling me.'

Hermione slowy took her arms from around his neck and opened her eyes. She looked down and screamed as she flung her arms around his middle knocking the wind out of him.

They were very, very high in the sky, galloping over the clouds.

'Thee does not have to worry, telic here will not let thou fall'

She lessoned her grip slightly, but still clung on to his shirt for dear life.

They flew over many towns and cities, then over vast fields until they reached a mountain range. As they flew over the sumit Hermione saw her beloved Hogwarts mesmerise out of the clouds. As they reached the grounds talic galloped from sky to land without so much a thud. They slowed as they reached the front steps of the castle until they came to a complete stop. Hermione scrampled off the black horses back. As soon as her feet touched the ground the horse took off into the sky .

Her and her rider vanished in the blink of an eye. Hermione then realised she still had his cloak. Pulling it off her shoulders she looked at it closley, then she blinked and it was gone. In its place was a note "Quote the raven'Never more'".

'Miss Granger, what are you doing back here so soon?' asked Proffesser McGonagall as she came down the stair towards her.

'Er... I er was kidnapped by voldemort and saved by the mystery man, who left this note.' explained Hermione.

'I think you'd better see the headmaster.'

Hermione just nodded as she followed her old professor up the Hogwarts steps.


	5. thoughts and confussion

My reviewers don't fret for all your questions will be revealed in the end.

Don't own characters blah, blah blah.

Unknown Disappearances

This is actually Chapter 4 as I missed chapter 3. I got confused with my own chapter numbering. lol.

Not only had his hostage been taken from right under his nose without him even getting to torture her once, but the person who saved her was not only the one that he wanted to capture, he also got past all his guards and avoided all wards and spells to jump out a window without so much as a scratch and disappear without a trace again. To tell you the truth Voldemort was royally pissed.

Hermione was confused, not only was she saved by the man that let Voldemort capture her (well he did try and avoid it), but he turned up at Voldemort's castle headquarters less than an hour later without so much as an alarm sounding and then pulling her out a window onto a horse that galloped on air as if it were just an open field. Then the coat that was his vanished into thin air when she blinked leaving the same bloody note that he left every friggen time he showed up. Further more how the hell did he know where Voldemort's castle was? I mean not even the order knows that, well not until I told Professor Dumbledore where it was. This is just way to hard to figure out, this guy is probably not even human. I didn't even get to get a good look at him. Grrrr. However she found a name for him just for now anyway, magician, as he vanished so much.

Dumbledore sat in his office, sucking on a lemon drop as he thought about what had happened over the passed few months. A mysterious man had appeared and he knew about every single Death eater attack that happened, including the ones even Voldemort himself didn't know about. Then this man single handedly fought the Death eaters and restrained them before the ministry auoror's even knew there was an attack. He had also stopped any Death eater from harming a single person muggle or magic alike. He also managed to infiltrate Voldemort's castle, something the Order has been trying to do since the FIRST WAR, and saved Ms Granger without even tripping one of his many alarms. All as I can say this guy is better than all the Order members and Death eaters put together when it comes to being stealthy.

Voldemort came to a decision, if he wanted to accomplish his goal of world domination, then he had to retrieve his faithful servants from the depths of Azkaban, so he started planning. He reasoned that he would only tell his remaining inercircle of his plans. Nayhahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (AN Ok I just had to get that off my chest).


	6. unknown

Unknown Disappearances

AN: well I should say that maybe the new dude isn't really mine I mean I got that wrong. And I should say the "quote the raven, Nevermore" is line from a famous poem by Edger Alan Poe.

Chapter 5

Tonight is the night that every thing is revealed.

Okay, okay, okay I was just kidding, got ya. Hehehehehe.

Voldemort had rounded up his evil troops, or death eaters, as they liked to call themselves, ready for a night of battle.

On the shore opposite Azkaban prison a man dressed in black sat cross-legged in the sand facing the ocean, deep in meditation but aware of everything around him.

A series of load cracks filled the air as members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared, ready to enter a fight that had not happened yet and waited, watching the mystery man as he sat unmoving. About ten minutes later auoror's from the ministry arrived and waited, all watching the man on the sand. They all waited for the death eaters to show, but as our mystery man already knew they were not coming this way.

Suddenly me snapped his eyes open and stood facing the prison over the strait, pole in hand. He turned towards the others gathered and then stepped towards the water, not even stopping when he reached it.

They all stood in shock, this guy could bloody walk on water, how is that possible?

About ten meters out he turned to the shocked crowd and beckoned them toward the opposite shore before them. He continued walking. Then suddenly all the people gathered blinked in unison and when they opened theirs eyes after less than a second, he was gone.

Voldemort was pleased, Dumbledore's annoying order had not shown up yet, neither had the ministry's incompetent auoror's and that nuisance of the disappearing man hadn't shown his face.

The confident smirk was wiped off his face as he realised who stood in the door way of the prison and who was closely followed by none other than Dumbledore him self.

'Damn that boy' he thought

Mystery man entered the fight in full force as he struck down Death eaters with one hit. As the dementors entered the fight many pulled back as their strength dwindled. However he continued the fight as if it were only more death eaters. To the amazement of the 'troops' he struck the dementors with his pole, breaking their weak bones and disabling them.

Cold engulfed his body as fog attacked his vision.

"No, please have mercy, take me instead" he heard a familiar woman plead

The cold took over his body and as his unconscious took over all he could hear were the screams of a terrified woman and high-pitched laughter of mad man.

The battle didn't last for as long as usual, but still continued well into the night until the death eaters retreated with many of their own that were contained in the prison, including the Lestranges. As the light side started to clear up the prison of the dead and injured, Hermione noticed the dementors swarming around a fallen body. She pulled out her wand and cast a pantroni that would do Harry proud (tear) forcing all the dementors back to their post. Running over to the person she realised who he was.

Her saviour, mystery man and magician, was lying on the ground breathing slowly. His eyes were closed and his body unmoving. Bending over him she called out to him, without a response. Thinking quickly she loaded him onto a stretcher and run to Dumbledore.

'Professor!' she yelled.

'Hermione, what is it?' He asked as he turned looking concerned.

'It's him, the mystery man, he's collapsed, because of the Dementors.'

'Here take this and say Hogwarts, it will take you and him there.' He explained as he passed her a rock.

She grabbed his arm and after whispering Hogwarts', vanished.

With a tug behind the navel Hermione landed in the Hogwarts hospital wing with the mystery man beside her. After placing his limp body on the closest bed, she ran to Madam Pomfrey's office.

'Poppy, quick, come here, I need your help' she called as she ran across the ward.

'What is it dear?' asked Poppy as she came out of her office.

'Quick, it's the mystery guy his unconscious, but I don't think he's badly injured'

'What happened to him?'

'Dementors, it was the dementors at the prison, they attacked him' Hermione explained.

'They what, but that could mean…' the matron couldn't finish her sentence.

'No, they couldn't have, I I didn't see any of them lower their hood'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm positive'

'Well I have one way to tell' the matron then rushed back into her office and returned with a silver, humming rode.

'What is that, I haven't seen that before'

'Of coarse you haven't, I don't usually need to use it'

'What does it do?' Hermione asked curiously

'Well this is called a soularous, and it can tell if a person has a soul or not after they have been in a Dementor attack and is unconscious.'

'Oh'

The matron then hurried over to the bed containing the man and swept the instrument over his body a few times, until a piece of parchment appeared in mid air. The matron grabbed it, she read it and frowned.

'What does it say?' Hermione asked.

The matron frowned again and read 'Unknown'

'Unknown, UNKNOWN how the hell could it be unknown, you either got a soul or you don't, something has to be wrong, try it again.' Exclaimed Hermione.

The matron tried three more times with the same result.

Hermione put her hand to his forehead and then pulled back suddenly as she felt the burning sensation of ice shoot through her hand.

'What…?' exclaimed Poppy.

'He's so cold, freezing, couldn't that mean…?'

'Yes it could, but for now I think we should keep him as warm as possible and hope he wakes up.'

They feed him a warming draught and covered him in as many blankets as possible, then they pulled the curtain around his bed and went to attend to the other patients starting to come in from the battle.

Attack attack attaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

He shivered as he fort to gain his conscious and felt the biting cold penetrating his skin. He could hear muffled voices floating from in front of the crossed curtain. Felling a warm hand clasp his wrist he opened his eyes, which met brown.

'Harry?' a voice whispered

He shook his head slightly 'Nay, I am not thee Harry thou seeks' he said in a husky voice.

'Harry' Hermione said louder.

'What's going on?' said the matron as she entered the curtain.

'It's Harry, I swear' Hermione said pointing at him.

'No Hermione, please come with me' said the headmaster as he followed Poppy to the bed.

Hermione followed as she cast a quick look at the man lying quietly in the bed.

They reached the hall outside the wing when Dumbledore spoke.

'Now Hermione, you know that Harry is gone don't you?'

'Yes, but…'

'He won't come back'

'He could, he has, and it has only been a year.'

'I know, but it is very unlikely that he will come back.'

'He's here I swear it, the mystery man is him, the same eyes, hair colour and face shape, same voice (I can't believe I didn't realise it was him) it has to be him.'

'Hermione he does not have a scar'

'So he's a wizard'

'I have tried every anti-glamour charm on him and come up with nothing'

'Well he is a very powerful wizard'

'He does not have any magical signature and he does not seem to use magic'

'It still could be him.'

'Yes, alright we will ask him, but please don't get your hopes up'

'You haven't even looked at him properly, have you'

'No…'

Hermione cut him off 'Well you'll believe me when you see him' with that she turned and storked back into the hospital wing, towards his curtained bed.

Madam Pomfrey was having a difficult time trying to get her mystery patient to eat.

'Here you need to have this chocolate, you will fell better'

'Nay, I cannot eat that now I need..'

'No you have to eat it now!'

As he opened his mouth to speak again a piece of chocolate was stuffed roughly into his mouth and closed it with so he couldn't spit it out.

'Now eat'

He growled at her and then ate his chocolate, cause well he had no choice, wink, wink.

After he finished and swallowed the chocolate he quickly slid out of the bed and grabbed his left boot before the matron new what he was doing.

'Get back in bed now' she yelled at him.

Before he did he quickly pulled a vial out of a secret compartment in the bottom of his shoe. As he settled back in the hospital bed he pulled the cork off the vial containing a light blue and white swirling liquid, and before Poppy could stop him, he drowned it and slumped back into the pillows still clutching the vial. At that moment Hermione and Professor Dumbledore can in.

dun dun daaaa


	7. vanish while sleeping

AN Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been on holiday and then on a school camp so there. And I must say you shall find out what this mystery guy calls himself in either this chapter or the next depending on what I feel like telling you. But to tell you the truth I'm confused about my own story hows that I don't even know who my mystery man is.

**Unknown Disappearances **

_As he settled back in the hospital bed he pulled the cork off the vial containing a light blue and white swirling liquid, and before Poppy could stop him, he drowned it and slumped back into the pillows still clutching the vial. At that moment Hermione and Professor Dumbledore can in._

**Chapter 6**

Hermione ran to 'Harry' as he collapsed into the hospital beds pillows.

'What happened?' she asked the matron checking his pulse.

'The stupid boy drank some sort of blue and white potion' Poppy said pulling the vial out of his hand, 'here take this to Professor Snape, we need to find out what was in it.' She said passing the vial to Hermione.

'No I have to stay with him.'

'Do as Poppy asks, it is essential we know what he drank to cause him to collapse.' Said Dumbledore

'Alright' Hermione said taking the vial, walking quickly out of the hospital wing and in the direction of Snape's dungeon.

**HGVFDHFDVHGBHBFGFGBFD**

Serverus Snape was working happily, consumed in his potions and ingredients when someone knocked on the door disturbing the peace.

'Professor Snape, are you in hear?' Hermione called as she opened the door.

'What is it I'm busy?' Snape said from the corner of the room standing over one of his cauldrons.

Stepping into the dungeon Hermione explained, 'Professor, one of the patients in the hospital wing drank something and we need you to find out what was in it.'

'What colour was it?' Snape said turning to face Hermione.

'Poppy said it was blue and white'

'Alright, I'll see what I can do, put it in that vial rack.' Snape said pointing at a bench next to the door with potion equipment stacked on it.

Hermione carefully fitted the vial into the rack and left quickly back to the hospital wing.

Snape watched her leave and then turned back to his potion. When he turned back to the vial was gone and in its place lay a single note, "Quote the Raven 'Nevermore'"

**HGDGHSDHJDFHSGJBSFDJIOYGSDF**

Hermione entered the hospital wing and walked straight toward the curtain hiding the magician. When she pulled the curtain aside and entered she saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at the unconscious man muttering spells, but as the light of the spell came within an inch of his body, then it broke apart into smaller strands of light and rounded his body then hit the bed.

'What are you doing to him?' she exclaimed

Dumbledore lowered his wand and turned toward Hermione.

'Hermione, did you give Professor Snape the vial?'

'Yes, but what are you doing to him'

'I was attempting to cast anti-glamour charms to see if this is really Harry, then I attempted to disable any shield he might have put up around him, however as you can see no spell is able to touch him.' Dumbledore explained.

At that point Snape stormed into the hospital wing, robes billowing, making the doors jump.

'Granger, is this some sort of practical joke?' he exclaimed as he made his way to the curtained off bed.

'What is the meaning of this?' Dumbledore said pulling the curtain aside and confronting Snape.

'She,' he said pointing a finger at Hermione, 'gave me a vial that as soon as I turned my back, disappeared and this note' waving a small piece of parchment in his hand, 'was in its place.'

They all looked over their shoulders at the mystery man.

'What's going on here, Granger, where is the vial'

'Look, Professor Snape I don't know what happened to the vial and the only person who does is, at the moment, unconscious.'

'What are you talking about? You gave me the vial. Where is it?'

'You know that mystery man that's been capturing death eaters, he's here and that was his vial.'

'Fine' Snape said and stormed back to his potions, without even trying to blame anyone else.

'Well, he has taken my advice and gotten some of his anger under control.' Said Dumbledore calmly.

'When was the first time you gave him that advice?' Asked Poppy.

'The end of his first year at Hogwarts.'

'Right' Poppy said turning back to her patient.

'I'll stay with him.' Hermione said pulling a chair up to side beside the bed and picked up his hand.

'Alright I'll let you, but you must tell me as soon as he wakes up.' Poppy said moving away from the bed.

Hermione never realised as his hand grew warmer.

**XDFFCFDHVFGSFGHBKJNIOBGXRE**

Exactly 24 hours after the mystery man collapsed, his eyes flickered open, then closed. He groaned, _never mix chocolate with smlappy potion._

'Harry' someone said from his left.

He groaned again as he turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes to see a bushy haired woman who looked vaguely familiar.

AN This is only half this chapter but I decided to update it cause I can't think of what to do next….


End file.
